


5 times Peter Parker picked up Mjolnir and the 1 time he knew what it meant

by Domiiluna



Series: Pure Peter Parker Content [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domiiluna/pseuds/Domiiluna
Summary: *Becuase i think about this alot-*It was never even thought before- the kid being so strong. Tony-- really needs to think through how he has been underestimating the kid in every thing he does.Six times Parker has picken up Mjolnir and blown away his new avenger friends.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that has been on my mind for a while. Parker proving himself and everyone loving him for it,  
This will be wholesome- i hope. I tried, i guess.  
REMINDER- in all of these oneshots, Parker is staying at the tower all summer becuase his aunt is off on a worldwide nurses tour to help needy people all around the globe. Shes like-- in Africa helping i guess?
> 
> There will be 2 stories per chapter, btw

1.

After a rather long day of fighting, the Avengers had finally made it back to the tower, having finally let the city be safe again. They made it back to a rather clean living space, at least, cleaner than they had left it. Peter didn't really know where everything went, so he just threw away trash, wiped the tables of dust and cup rings, and decided that was enough.

Thing was- it was the Avengers fighting for the good of the city, not the Avengers and Iron Mans excited vigilante ally. It did take a bit of back and fourth, but Peter finally agreed to stay behind and let this particualrly dangerous mission be handled by the professionals. Parker, refusing to not be the best help he could in the summer he was staying at the tower, decided to clean the living area and the kitchen. As said, he did his best, despite not knowing where the items originally were to go.

"Kid, did- did you clean the tower?" Tony asked, not sure whether to be impressed or angry that the kid couldn't stop trying to help and just relax for _five minutes. _He was already tired from the fight of the day, and could barely stand, much less argue. He was sort of grateful he didnt have to clean himself, or god forbid, hire a cleaner to clean up the _literal Avengers _messes. 

Peter stopped sweeping for a moment to look up at his mentor. "Kinda, i just threw away the trash and wiped the counters and stuff. Pretty much the easy part. I didnt really know where your stuff went, sorry." 

_This child- _"dont- dont worry about putting shit away, kid. Why did you clean up anyway? This is our mess and-" 

"Thank you so much, Peter, you really didnt have to." Steve butted in, already sensing a lecture coming from Tony. This kid seriously didnt have to clean up after them, but shouldnt be repaid with a lecture. 

Steve took the broom from Peter and swept the pile that Peter made under a table. Parker started a plea to give him the broom back, and let him finsh becuase "it is the least i can do" but was cut off by the grateful thanks of the rest of the Avengers. 

"Guys all it is is a little throwing away and sweeping. Its not that big of a deal. Do you guys want any drinks?" Peter chimed in as the team sat down on the couches. 

"Nonsense, small spider! Although we are a bit tired, you are no maid to us. Please, sit down and watch a show!" Thor bellowed, grateful, yet begging to stop and relax. He dropped Mjolnir on the floor next to a coffee table large enough to be a dining table, and threw himself into the nearest spot on the count. Tony smirked, happy that someone other than himself would tell Peter off for doing all this.

"Mr. Thor, it's really nothing. Please let me get you a drink, you were the ones out fighting all day." Peter began to move toward the coffee table, where the hammer was. "Also, dont leave your weapons on the ground, its a haz-" 

The rest of Peters speech about leaving weapons aroud was cut off by a quick yell as he hit himself in the face with Thor's hammer. 

He groaned and rubbed his nose with his non-dominant hand. "I- heh- expected this to be alot heavier." He tossed Mjolnir in the air and caught it again in his dominant hand. He only then caught the looks of the Avengers.

They looked mostly speechless, and Thor kind of pale. The only other thing heard or seen was a quiet _"Jesus Christ, kid," _from Tony. Peter stopped rubbing his nose and blushed, now feeling very shy all of a sudden. 

"I-Im sorry. I really shouldnt go around just picking up your weapons like that. I'm- I'll go get those drinks!" Peter rushed off into the kitchen after that, and left the Avengers to recooperate themselves. 

Parker himself wasnt really sure what he did wrong, but the look on everyones face, Thors face, he must have done something wrong. He just assumed that maybe, Mjolnir was a special weapon that shouldnt be picked up if not by Thor. He had never seen anybody else pick it up, after all. 

Back in the living room, Bruce sipped a flat, room temperature Coke from earlier that day, eyebrows raised. That was the first movement since _Tonys kid picked up the god hammer. _

Natasha, being herself, was the first to straighten up. She turned to Tony, "you can really pick your kids, huh?"

**2.  
**

"Yo, Ned!" 

"Peter! Oh my god!"

The two ran into a quick hug as they met in the tower lobby. "I literally cannot believe youre staying in _the _Stark Tower! With _the _friggin avengers!" Ned said, just short of yelling. 

"Shh! Dude, other people are in here with us!" Peter said through giggles, whisper- yelling. It was true, people had stopped for a moment in their buisness to look over at the over excited, reunited friends. It was a really good thing Peter made Mr. Stark and the other Avengers go to a different level so they could hang out. Although Ned would definitley want to meet them, he would probably be really quiet and not want to do anything "embarrasing" infront of them. Embarrasing, in Ned's case, is short for just about everything. 

"I got the guys to leave us alone, we got the entire level to ourselves!" Peter rushed out as they ran towards the elevator hall. 

If Ned was disappointed, he was good at not expressing it. Ned, at first, ran and stopped at the end of the line of businessmen attempting to enter the tower. A few looked back and snarked at the boy trying to get in line. Instead of getting into the once fancy, now gross elevator, Peter grabbed his arm. 

"Dude, no. We got the private elevator." Peter said before dragging his friend through paths in between very important people with very important looking suitcases. Ned and Peter ran with huge smiles on their faces as they made it to the end of the hall, where Peter put his thumb on the print pad, and the door slid open seconds later.

"Welcome, Peter." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice sounded over the intercom. 

Ned laughed incredulously, "Dude, it knows your name!"

Peter just smiled and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to take him and Ned to the common room. Ned absolutley gaped at the fact that she simply complied to the command. F.R.I.D.A.Y sensed they were talking, and slowed the elevator below normal speed. Peter and Ned talked for about two minutes until they were bringing their conversation to a close on the large couch the Avengers normally sat on. Thankfully, Ned didn't nerd out, and simply assumed this was a normal sized couch for a billionare to keep around.

Peter was just reaching for the remote to turn on a show on the special HD TV, and choose a show while Ned freaked out about the graphics or something, when Ned practically squealed like an excited little girl. 

"Oh. My. God. Is that Thor's hammer?" Ned said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh. I guess they forgot it when i asked them to go, sorry, dude. I'll get it." Peter seemed to forget that every day people didnt see historical weapons lying around and only be annoyed that someone left it out again.

Ned smiled as obviously, his friend didnt know of the legends around the hammer, only people as strong as Thor could lift the hammer, and his friend Peter, even though hes Spiderman and all cound never-

Then Peter lifted the hammer and stormed into the hall to find a room to store it in.

Lucky for Peter, he took just enough time to miss his friend absolutley freaking out, and wondering if the spell on the hammer had been lifted sometime ago, or if it was just Peter being Peter.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets pissed in training and takes Thor's weapon from him  
peter uses Thor's hammer as an actual hammer lmao (based on a tumblr post)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! More soon due to this story being way more popular than i thought >_< thanks so much by the way!!!

3.

Peter fell to the mat once again as Thor let out his bellowing laugh. That patronizing, overly loud laugh. 

It was mid training, and this was the fourth time Thor had simply knocked Peter over without thought when the spiderling even had a window at taking the god down. In other words, Thor was using his OP move because he was too much of a pussy to take a fall. 

Peter grunted as the jumped back onto his heels, slower than the last few times now that he had bruises where he landed every time Thor _cheated. _His brow was covered in sweat, he didn't even bother wiping it, he was too pissed and was seeing near red.

He didn't give room to breathe for even a second. Peter crashed right into Thor's chest and he _did it. _Thor had been successfully caught off guard and Peter knocked him right over. 

Unfortunately, Thor's instincts as a warrior also kicked in, and his hand immediately opened to call for Mjolnir before he even made it halfway to the floor. Peter didn't fall with Thor, and stood over him triumphantly before his spidey sense went off.

Just like he would catch paper balls thrown by Flash in class, Peter caught Mjolnir mid-air. He had knock back, of course, and skidded a few inches back as he caught it, and Thor lowered his hand in surprise, both realizing he had called Mjolnir and what Peter was doing with it.

Peter, not realizing the Legend of Thor's hammer, just laughed. "This- this is definitely cheating, Thor-"

Thor cut him off as he lifted Peter off of his feet and into a hug. "Midguardian! You did it!"

Peter, still not realizing what Thor was talking about, assumed he was talking about finally knocking him down. "Y-yeah! I did!" Although it wasn't heard in his voice, Peter was thoroughly confused at Thor's reaction. Mjolnir was thrown over Thor shoulder as Peter hugged back. 

4.

Metal pieces clinked on glass as Peter crouched over the coffee table in the avengers level of the compound. After only half a day of spider-manning, Peters web shooter broke.He must have pressed down too hard on the lever at times, because the inside of the lever where the circuits processed pressing the lever were crushed. He now had to remake pieces of his shooter, pieces on the inside of his web shooter. He had to take part the whole thing to see which pieces were broken and then fix them. The only upside was he finally got the chance to upgrade with Tony Stark technology. Tony himself was sitting in the kitchen with Natasha, drinking coffee and working on his Stark pad, occasionally looking over at Peter to make sure he didn't do anything he wouldn't do, but definitely not something he would do either.

Peter stopped for a moment and looked over his pile of tools and scrap metal. He needed to bend a piece to a certain angle and he didn't see his hammer anywhere. He sighed and reached for the wrench, a harder job, that may damage the work he had already done, and he may need to start over then, but it would do. 

Just as he reached over to the other end of the table, as his wrench was on the complete other side from him, he saw something. It was Thor's hammer, thrown into whatever corner was nearest after a battle as always. Peter felt the usual spike of annoyance, as always when people threw their weapons around. Peter never picked them up of course, because that would be rude to just pick up or take whatever you like and set it off where the owner cant find it. 

Peter just rolled his eyes, but stopped mid way to the wrench. He looked back at the hammer in the corner. The hammer. 

He smiled at his genius and ability to use his eyes. He simply got up, and bounded to the corner. Just then, Tony looked in on Peter, and lowered his coffee from his lips as he saw Peter prance over to Mjolnir. Tony just smiled and moved his coffee back to his lips, fully expecting a confused peter to not be able to lift it, whine a bit, and move on. He just took a sip of his coffee when-

He did it.

He lifted the _fucking _hammer.

Tony spit out his coffee as Natasha laughed. She had obviously started watching when Tony's body language changed as he looked into the living room. She looked out of the corner of her eye from her Twitter feed to see Peter lift the hammer as well. She could only help but to raise her eyebrows and open her mouth agape a smidge. She glanced over at Tony, who had just spit his coffee back into the cup. She laughed, and he looked over, meeting her eyes.

"So, are we gonna do something about this?" Natasha spoke first.

"I- um- should we tell him?"

"Eh," Natasha smiled "maybe he could just figure it out himself sometime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD OH FUCK SONY WHAT HAVE YOU D O N E  
yall need to research sony and spiderman atm shit goin down
> 
> also sorry the 3rd has such short paragraphs, i was tired and i am not rewriting it


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes the hammer while thor is down in battle for himself (the best imho)  
peter is hanging with the avengers and they dare hit to try to pick it up :)  
Long chapter!!

**5.**

Peter coughed as smoke and debris flew around the once peaceful block in New York. It was almost unbelievable, what had happened here in the short span of five minutes. By the time 3 apartment buildings had been destroyed, only then were the Avengers alerted of a problem. This was definitely an Avengers level threat, so much so that nobody had time to argue as Tony's intern suited up as well. 

Peter yelped as his spidey sense flared almost painfully, and he dove to the side behind a car. He fell to one knee as he slid, but it was a good enough position to see the problem. **(See this:** https://images.app.goo.gl/71b136gt3rEb7GcL9 **But more advanced, and black and purple) ** Above him, the diamond shaped head of the huge robot peered down at him. The sharp claw simply moved down, and pushed the car out of the way, putting Peter in full view. 

"Uh- uhm- m-mister Stark?" Peter choked into the comms.

"Yeah, kid?" Tony was currently fighting off some of the mini- bots on the other side of the block.

The claw was approaching fast now, and Peter desperately used his legs to crawl backwards. His back hit another car, and Peter was trapped. "I- uh- i neᵉᵈ ˢₒᵐₑ ʰₑˡᵖ." Peters voice died off as the claw grabbed his leg. Normally, he would be screeching, but no words came out of his mouth. He wasn't completely sure if he was breathing. He was then held upside down by the _sharp_ claw, and all his weight was hung against the blade. A little bit of blood trickled down, the rest being held in by the immense pressure of his _whole body _and _a giant fucking robot claw that couldn't care less if it cut off his leg there and then. _

"Kid?" Tony's voice came muffled over the intercom. Peter hoped he was just passing out, not dying. This wasn't enough to die right? it was just a little cut to the leg, he could walk this off with a bandage. Peter forced his eyes open in an attempt to stay awake. He had only been hanging for, at most, 20 seconds, and he was already near passing out. What kind of Avenger would he be? 

The Avengers.

Tony was an Avenger. Tony was talking to him. Where was Tony? 

"Alright, someone please go check on the kid, i'm kind of wrapped up here. Anybody got eyes on him." Tony spoke. But where even was he?

Obviously, someone was capable of handling Tony's request. There was a deep voiced gasp over the intercom. "Midguardian!"

Peter opened his eyes again. Who was that? Where the fuck is Tony? He wished he hadn't opened his eyes at all. The sun was directly in his eyes, and there was a nice view of his bleeding leg to go with it. By now, he had shifted just enough to let streaks of red run down his leg, and it nearly covered the shiny metallic claw. Looking over, the robot was still peering at him with its sensors. it was directly looking into the white eyes of the mask. Maybe it got caught up trying to figure out what he was, not realising it was just an outfit? Or maybe it had gotten inside and was looking into who he was, and was going to release his identity online and ruin him. Maybe he was just disassociating from the pain and looking too far into basic things because it distracted him. 

He stared down the sensors, which were now caught in the eyes of the suit, which had opened when Peters eyes had. Suddenly, Peter lurched. Not because he was throwing up, even though he wanted to, but because the robot lurched as well. 

Thor came in from above to fly back down and kick the robot in its head at the fastest speed possible. He then ripped his foot out to latch onto the head and beat it with his hammer. Meanwhile, Peter was swinging around by his wound, but fortunately, went numb enough that it only hurt when he swung so far that it threatened to break his ankle. 

With its other claw, Thor was slapped off of the head, and threw Peter with him. The robot turned away, and t could be concluded that he was sick of wasting its power scanning Spiderman. 

Peter twitched, then twitched again. His eyes fluttered open, and couldn't help but look down at his leg. Just looking at it made his pain kickstart, the ankle was absolutely torn up, but it would heal. He was sure of that, but it did not lessen his pain the tiniest bit. 

He dropped his head back onto the broken pavement and pouted. At least now the robot had turned away after it had yeed him and Thor. Thor! Peter turned as much as he could without shifting his leg. Before him was a well wrecked Thor. Peter had only been dropped, but Thor was slapped out of the air, full force, and crumpled on the ground. 

Thor needed help, and he wasn't in any state to work the intercoms. As heard before, Tony was in the middle of something, and Peter didn't want to bother him. He would have to man up and get through this himself.

Peter straightened back so he was facing the sky again, and moved his arms under him to pick himself up. He did his damn best, and managed on one foot after some searing pain from accidentally falling on his bad leg. He faced the robot, where it was currently blasting buildings again. Peter needed to stop this. 

He managed to peer over his own back in his one legged state. Beside a knocked out Thor was Mjolnir, unguarded. He had never picked it up before, much less know how to use it, but he had seen it before, and could try. It would be mediocre, but if that robot could take out a god, it turned into a 'whatever it takes' situation. 

Peter put up a determined expression through the searing hot pain of his leg muscles being stretched when standing upright. He hobbled over and leaned over onto one of his hands like a dog to pick up the hammer with another. He pushed up with the hand he was resting on and rose to full height again. The hammer let out sparks of electricity, not dramatic and bright, but the kind you would see in a plasma ball. They stretched out and burned his hand slightly where the sparks ended, but it was a small pain and barely noticeable. 

He stared back up at the robot, and began spinning the hammer around by its strap, just as he had seen Thor do many times before. Slowly, he began to rise. His injured leg lay hung beneath him, his other bent just over it. In less than a minute he had risen to eye level with the robot, although it was distracted by another Avenger. 

Peter seethed. It had taken out Thor, now it was moving onto another one of his friends. Not only that, but his leg was fucked, Thor got conked out, and it was even keeping ironman busy. It was bullshit. The robot was bullshit. 

By now, his own adrenaline had numbed his leg, so he felt nothing at all when he shot toward the robot with storm clouds brewing quickly behind him. 

The robot, sensing the change in atmosphere, turned and just barely dodged Peter. Peter returned this by shooting a web to stop himself from flying too far away. He shot the hammer, not to send him flying, but to send the lightning bolts right into the robots head. 

The robot was pushed down from the force of the bolts; then shook for a moment, the electricity of them kicking in to send it crashing down in a powered off state. 

Mjolnir slowly lowered Peter back onto the ground, who graciously moved to sit, uninjured leg first. Behind him, a once frozen figure spoke.

"Kid?"

**6\. (short)**

The Avengers cheered again, clinking beer, whiskey, and wine glasses as they celebrated another win. Peter, who was underage, sat back on the couch after only a few sips that Tony peer pressured him into trying; because quote: "Its legal if you're under adult supervision! Don't be a wuss, man." **(that's how it is here in Ohio, idk about New York.) **Obviously, Tony said this after a few drinks himself, and Peter humored him with some medium sized sips. It wasn't as if his metabolism could actually get him drunk, anyway. 

The Avengers took it anyway and partied like Peter was blackout drunk, even though he felt completely fine, and the amount he had couldn't have gotten a lightweight to that level by far. Peter enjoyed himself all the same with his drunk pseudo family. It had taken them a while to get comfortable around him, and he was glad they trusted him enough to see them drunk. 

Thor had a large amount of Asgardian liquor in him himself. "Okay, okay, okayokayokay." Thor repeated in near slurred words. "I've been thinkin', about mah hammer and things, and i think we need to take our new spiderling into our leada'board."

Hawkeye lowered his large glass he had been silently chugging from his mouth. "Aww, yeah, he needs to try- *hic* try the thing."

"uhm, try what thing?" Peter himself got to speak. 

He was answered with Thor dropping Mjolnir on the floor next to the coffee table, side nearest to Peter. Thor laughed his bellowing laugh, "Spiderling, this is the game!" Thor began "My hammer has a spell where only p'ple worthy of ruling Asgard can pick her up!"

Peter chuckled "do we really need to try, though? We know i'm not gonna be able to." deep down, he was simply scared of how embarrassed he would be when he couldn't do it, and the drunken Avengers would laugh at the thought of bringing him into the group. 

"ooooo~ hes chicken!" said a disembodied voice from the sea of drunk heroes.

"Bet!" shouted back a now rebellious Peter. Fuck it, they wouldn't remember this anyway. Even if he couldn't lift it, and they did remember, at least he didn't go down as a chicken. 

Thor stepped back ceremoniously, bowing Peter towards Mjolnir. Peter simply walked over, glanced discreetly back to the Avengers, and placed his hands on the hammer. He breathed out, preparing himself to be laughed at mentally, but at the same time willing himself to pick it up. His hands felt tingly, which he passed off as placebo anticipation. He breathed out again, and tugged hard.

And he hit himself in the face. 

Sam and Rhodey screeched, Clint died laughing, Natasha looked bored and sipped her wine, Steve and Bucky gasped, and mr. Stark made a choking sound. Peter laughed as he rubbed his nose with one hand, and held the hammer in the other. He did it, he was such a fucking mad lad, he did it!

Suddenly, Peter was picked up from behind and spun around. Peter stopped rubbing his nose to put that hand on the hammer as well, and held it to his chest like an emergency weapon ready to strike. From behind him, Thors deep, bellowing laugh came out almost maniacally.

"Ah! I knew i wasn't the only one, spiderling!" Thor cried, his voice less slurred in excitement. 

Peter laughed back, but with more heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! i am also working on a crack fic. Basically thor gets bitch slapped and peter catches the lab on fire in the first chapter, so look out for that.  
Also, this its the last part of this story, so this is a bye, luvs  
(ps how would yall feel about a loki x reader fic? im a hoe for a certain once bad boy ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) )


End file.
